Wouldn't You Like to Know?
by LadySarahj
Summary: Max says something that catches Fang's attention. Now she has to deal with the Flock boys trying to figure out what she said as sshe gives them vague clues. Max watches in amusment until Fang blows up...First Fanfic. Review please!
1. Chapter 1: Shouldn't have Said that

"Max! You can trust me!" Sam yelled to me from the ground. The Flock and I were soaring away from the scene at the school. The teachers were undercover erasers. I knew there was something off about that principal...

"Sorry Sam! I only trust family and the guy I love! Both options are full! And you are neither!" I yelled back. He was my boyfriend but, you know, being an eraser is a deal-breaker for me.

I soared up and noticed Fang's face. Utter disbelief was all over it. Maybe I had said the wrong thing.

"By who?" Fang asked almost hysterically. If that was possible for Fang with his really deep voice.

"Um….. No one?" The statement really came out as more of a question.

I looked down and found a pissed looking Anne Walker. I wonder what our punishment will be this time...

Line Break

Obviously, we all got grounded for "Flying away without permission" and " Causing a riot". Three weeks of no TV, leaving the house other than school and no unsupervised flying. Like Anne expects us not to go out for midnight flights.

Suddenly, Fang comes strolling in my room. Not unusaul except that he didn't have that normal"I give nothing away" aura about him. It was more like "What the hell was that?" Which happened to be what he said.

"What the hell was that? What were you talking about?" Fang asked trying to keep what little cool he has. I simply looked at him innocently and told him I was talking about a boy in the Flock. Then I told him to leave and think on that. It is always fun to see the guys confused over stuff. This is a guessing game for idiots.

Surprisingly enough, he actually left. Without a word just listened to me and left. Now that is a miracle in it's self. After he left I heard Nudge start blabbing about something. I wonder what it could possibly be. Probably more on fashion.

_Line Break_

Fang POV

"Iggy, Gazzy, come in here." I said from the kitchen. The other two boys of the Flock came in and sat down." You remember what Max said as we were leaving the school?" They both nodded and Iggy spoke.

"Yeah about her family and lover positions being filled. So?" Iggy asked.

"Well, she said it was one of us in the Flock. One of the three of us." Iggy and Gazzy's faces looked a little freaked out. They obviously didn't like the thought of Max being in love with them.

"So, we need to find out who it is. Which one of us." I said like it was obvious. It kind of was.

"Why do you care so much?" Iggy asked.

"Because. Who will be first to go ask?" I asked and Gazzy headed up the stairs to our fearless leader's room.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

I hope you liked it! There will be more.I know it is really short(kind of like me) This is my first story so please review! Love all you readers out there!

-Sarahj


	2. Chapter 2:Guessing Game for Idiots

Max POV

About ten minutes after Fang left my room, Gazzy came in. He looked a little nervous.

"It isn't me is it? I am in the family part right?" Gazzy asked me looking hopeful for what he was saying to be right. I had originally planned on messing with him but I took pity on how upset he was about it.

"Yes sweetie. You fall into family. Now go tell the other two idiots." I gave him a hug and he left with a smile on his face. That kid was so cute. He is way too young for me though. And he is more of a brother. I can't wait to hear Iggy and Fang's reaction. They will either be relieved or even more freaked out.

Fang POV

A few minutes after Gazzy went up to Max's room, he came back. And he was smiling. Obviously it isn't him.

"It isn't me. She said it is one of you two idiots. I quote about calling you idiots." Gazzy said and he certainly sounded relieved.

" OK. I didn't think it was you. You're too young." I said.

"So it must be me!" Iggy cried. It was hard to tell if that was good or bad to him.

"Iggy, she still has TWO options." I stated. Iggy turned his head to look at me. Not that he can. He is blind after all.

"Oh please. Why would she go for you?Mr. I-wear-ony-black? Mr. Dark-and-Depressing? Especially when she could have me?" Obviously he was happy about the prospect of a girlfriend. I can't see Max loving Iggy like that. I glared at him.

"I'm glaring at you Ig." It is always weird to say that. And it takes away all the severity to the action. "And I am not depressing!".

Maybe I am. Maybe Max does love Iggy and not me. Well romantically love I mean. Would she? Why Iggy? Is Iggy really better than me?

Suddenly, I heard a shriek "WHAT?" and then a very angry six year old bird kid bursted through the kitchen door and glared daggers at me. Angel looked really pissed like she might kill me. That is one terrifying six year old.

"Don't even think about thinking like that! Max loves all of us, including you! Especially you! Are you really going to take _Iggy _seriously?" she screamed in my face. Her face had been steadily growing redder throught the time she was yelling. It's surprising to see how much anger such a small (usually) sweet girl can hold inside her. I have never seen her so angry. At me anyway.

"Uhhhhh..." Was my great response. I sat there, eyes wide in shock, and stared at the angry child. She had her fists clenched so tight her knuckles were white and her blue eyes looked muderous. Angel glared at me a bit more before stomping off making a growling sound out of aggravation.

Max POV

That was weird. I heard a huge slam and then screaming that sounded a lot like Angel. She sounded severly pissed off. Thats rare. I wonder who she was yelling at. Probably the boys. Iggy and Fang most likely. I don't think Gazzy could incure that much wrath from Angel of all people. Even though they are biological siblings they don't really fight at all like some do. Angel's little outburst only lasted a minute or so. I couldn't make out much of what was said except for" Iggy" and "Take Seriously". That can't be good.

Fang POV

After Angel's little (or should I say big) tirade, I got to thinking. What if it really is my emo personality that is putting Max off? I mean why would she like a guy who is emo or depressing or goth? Am I all those things? If I am , I can fix that.

End of chapter 2

Still really short!Sorry.I had originally planned this as a one shot but then got thinking and I decided to make it longer. Thanks for all the great reviews and subscriptions( I really appreciate them) from BOOKi,No namer44, Fanglovertothemax7, limegreen124, Ilonieka1,NewYorkDevil,blindedbylife, RIAT ,enchanted2meetYOU,DeadlyDarkAngel ,bookworm299,Maximum Forever, PurpleUnicornK ,Aria and leopardluvz. Love all you readers!

-Sarahj


	3. Chapter 3 Changes

Max POV

No one else came up to my room after Gazzy. Fang and Iggy either figured it out or are so lost and don't want to look stupid by asking me. It really could be either option. Either way they are still stupid.

Since nobody else was going to bother me tonight, I decided some sleep would do me good. Who knows what they will do tomorrow.

LINE BREAK!

Max POV

The next morning, I woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the next day of The Guessing Game for Idiots. Only two remain. One grew a brain and was smart enough to get out. Good job, Gazzy.

I was the only one up at this point. Nudge would probably be asleep for the entire day as usual. Angel will probably be up in the next hour or so. Iggy and Gazzy? Who knows? I would imagine Fang will be up soon.

I had a breakfast of super sugary cereal. I will need all the energy I can get. As well as caffeine. So I poured myself a huge mug of coffee. I drank it down fast. The house was pretty cold today. Shorts and a tank top don't help.

It was about seven in the morning. Time for a shower!

Line Break! 20 min

After that amazing shower, I got dressed in a v-neck sweater with a pair of skinny jeans. It was pretty warm. I got ready for the day and headed to Angel's room. Still asleep. I didn't even bother to see if Nudge was asleep or not. I could hear Iggy and Gazzy snoring.

I went back downstairs for a second helping of coffee and found a black t-shirt in a cardboard box. It looked familiar….

Fang POV

New day. Soon to be new me too. Hope this works.

Max POV

I took my coffee upstairs and turned on my laptop. It sounded like people were starting to wake up. There was a light-footed walking by my door which I could only assume to be Angel. Only she could be happy to wake up in the morning.

I heard Iggy and Gazzy shuffle around. Then the dragging of feet. Definitely Nudge. They all went downstairs and I decided to join them. They all were rubbing sleep out of their eyes. Even Angel.

The only person missing was…..

"Good morning. How did everyone sleep?" said a chipper voice from behind me. I turned to see who it was, my jaw dropped and I nearly fainted. I dropped my mug of coffee and it shattered at my feet.

Fang. Not freaking possible. He wasn't his normal dark-clothed self. He was wearing a light green button-up shirt with blue jeans. He wasn't being silent, he was walking around, his feet making a sound against the hard wood. What the hell?!

I couldn't believe what was before me. This was NOT my Fang. I don't even know this person.

"Um…..who are you? How did you get into our house?" Gazzy asked. I would have burst out laughing if I hadn't been so shocked. He looked completely different. I'm not surprised Gazzy didn't recognize him. It seemed like no one but Angel and I recognized him in the least.

"Gazzy, it's me, Fang. I am going by Nick officially now" Fang/Nick announced. What? Name changing? What the hell is his problem?

"You don't look like Fang. And you aren't acting like Fang." Gazzy looked him up and down. I couldn't agree more with what Gazzy said.

"What's going on Fang? What are you doing?" Nudge asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing Nudge." He stated as he calmly picked up and apple and walked upstairs. Everyone turned to me.

"What is he doing? What happened?" they all asked at some point.

"I don't know." I told them. I turned and started towards the stair. "But I am going to find out."


	4. Chapter 4 :How to Seriously Piss Max off

Wouldn't You Like To know? Chapter 4

Max POV

UNACCEPTABLE! Fang can't just go around changing his appearance and attitude (which, in all honestly is really, really creepy.). This new Fang isn't the one we know. He isn't Fang. This is Nick. No one likes Nick.

I headed up the stairs to Fang's room where I knew 'Nick' would be. I had my fist clenched from anger and confusion. Why is he doing this? What could he possibly get out of this?

Fang POV

Well, I certainly did surprise them. The Flock didn't even recognize me. I guess that is good. I have changed. I wonder if they like the change? Does Max? They probably just need time to get used to it. They may not like it at first but they will get used to it.

Max POV

I got up to his room and threw open the door angrily. He looked up _with emotion on his face._ THAT IS NOT NORMAL FOR HIM! Well maybe for Nick, but NOT Fang.

"What the hell? Who are you? What happened to Fang?" I yelled. I was pissed. More pissed than I think I have ever been. What is happening here?

"Something wrong, Maximum?" He asked calmly. Whoa. Full name. That doesn't happen with him. Ever. He sounds like a stupid scholar!

"Since when do call me by my full name? Why are you doing this? It's scary!" I went off at him. He just looked at me like I was loosing my mind. But he looked calm. Which is even more infuriating. I felt like strangling him. I almost did.

"Is it wrong to call you by your name? Why am I doing what? Being me?" IT said calmly. I am going to refer to him as IT until he gets his personality sorted.

"Yes! It is very wrong to call me by my name!" Wait. That didn't sound right. "You know what I mean! You never call me by my full name! And you aren't being you! You aren't being Fang!" I was ready to slap him upside the head!

"I am not Fang. Not anymore. I am Nick." IT repeated. Why is he being so stubborn?

"Why aren't you Fang anymore? Hmmm? I want to know that! Why can't you be Fang?" I screeched. I felt like I was on the brink of tears. On the inside. Never on the outside. I hardly ever get this upset over anything. But I want Fang back. Nick go (insert something seriously evil and totally worthy of this situation here) for all I care.

"Because I wanted to be someone new." He stated plainly. That really wasn't an answer.

"Why" I asked persistently. I raised my eyebrow for emphasis.

"Because I needed to. Now, I am going to call Lissa. So please leave." IT said pushing me out of the room.

"This isn't over! Once your done talking to the slut, I want answers!" I yelled as IT slammed the door in my face.

END CHAPTER 4

Hope you all liked the fourth chapter! I would love to have a review! And thanks to my good friend 'I Object' (weird user name I know) A.K.A Cheyenne for reading and reviewing my story. She is one of my good friends and loves math!

-Sarahj


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

Wouldn't You Like to know? Chapter 5: The Plan

Max POV

I went downstairs, absolutely fuming. How dare he? _HOW DARE HE?_ Slam the door in _my_ face? I don't think so. No way in hell is Fang or Nick or IT or who ever he is is getting away with it. I will change IT back to Fang and then I will beat him with a stick. Repeatedly. For hours. Maybe even days depending on how long it takes to change him back to normal.

The problem is, I don't know how to fix this. Really, I don't. Rare, I know. I usually always know what to do, but I have never had to deal with Fang and his messed up personality before! I have never had a problem with Fang ever really. He is usually my second in command in the Flock. Usually he is always helping me rather than causing the problem. It is so weird to see things in reverse. I hate his 'Nick' personality! Wonder what Lissa will think. I would love to see her reaction when she sees he isn't Mr. Cool-Calm-and-Hot. Now he is Mr. Preppy-School-Boy. I can just imagine it.

Since I have absolutely no experience in this type of situation, I decided to consult a boy expert.

"Hey Nudge! Can you come here for a minute?" I yelled from my room. I heard her hurried footsteps race up the stairs and come closer to my room. She thrust the door open, with a evil grin plastered across her face. She actually looked kind of scary like that.

"I have been waiting for the day you asked ME for help! I knew it would come!" she exclaimed, excitedly. What? How?...

"How did you know I needed your help?" I asked. Really. How could she have possibly known?

"Angel told me" she said in a small, sheepish, guiltily innocent voice. I rolled my eyes at her. Of course Angel told her. That mind-reading child…

"So, what do you need?" Nudge asked, barely containing her happiness. I wasn't sure this was my best idea…..

"I need you to help me devise a plan to get Fang back to Fang." I said. Nudge's devious smiled got wider. She looked even scary when she started rubbing her hands together. She was obviously devising a plan for my situation. I am almost scared it could hurt Fang with the way she looks.

"You asked the right person. I know just what to do…."

END CHAPTER 5

Thanks for reading! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HERE COMES 2012! What is Nudge's plan? I don't even know! Or do I….. Enjoy New Years! Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	6. Chapter 6: Other Changes

Wouldn't you like to know 6: Other Changes

Max POV

Nudge's plan was brilliant! We also got Angel in on it. She would be a big help with her mind reading power. Fang would regret this.

LINE BREAK!

Fang POV

I called Lissa and broke up with her. She was annoying to start with. I really only dated her because I was pissed that Max refused to acknowledge the kiss on the beach a few weeks ago. Max may have only done it because she thought I was dying but, she could have kept doing it when I survived. I couldn't be more ok with that.

Max hasn't gotten used to my change but she will. I am sure she will like this me better.

Max POV

I wonder if 'Nick' is done talking to his slut. She has such an annoying nasal voice it makes me want to rip out her vocal cords. She drapes herself over him like, well, drapes (A/N: I saw that somewhere but I can't remember where! If anyone knows please tell me!)

Today, Angel, Nudge and I put Operation Asshole into effect. First, Nudge and Angel have to do something to me. And honestly, I am terrified. Nudge has been waiting to do this for a while.

They are giving me a makeover.

"We have to amplify you natural beauty to make Fang see what he is missing out on as Nick. Then we get you another boyfriend. Nobody in the Flock though. It would screw up relationships within the Flock if we did that. And we can't use Sam because he was an eraser or something. So we need to get you an outside boyfriend!" Nudge extensively explained. Angel was just nodding her head in agreement the whole time.

"An outside boyfriend?" I asked. I mean, I guess I grasp the concept but who would it be? By Nudge's answer, I wish I hadn't asked.

"An outside boyfriend is a guy who has no relation to us family or friend. We need a new guy who would instantly fall in love with you which shouldn't be hard since you are already beautiful and smart. So we just need a guy who is moderately hot. And then boom! Problem solved!" She further explained to my great dismay. She was smiling like crazy. I rolled my eyes.

"OK Nudge. Makeover time." I said, dreading the words as I said them.

LINE BREAK!

Max POV

After Nudge and Angel finished, I looked in the mirror. It was still me but,…. Better looking. Hints of make up and then my hair was done up nicely. Angel and Nudge looked pleased with their work. I turned at looked at them nervously. They gave me thumbs up signs.

"You look even hotter than usual, Max!" Nudge exclaimed happily. I smiled at her. This isn't what I expected.

IT had gone out, so we could fill Iggy and Gazzy in on the plan undisturbed. We went downstairs and Gazzy looked at me wide-eyed.

"Who are you?" He asked. He genuinely didn't recognize me. Hilarious. This was going to be perfect.

"Gazzy, it's me Max." He looked closer at me and agreed.

"So why did you change too?" He asked sounding a little upset. I smiled at him.

"This is how we are going to bring Fang back. He made a change so let's see how he likes it if I change too." I said smiling deviously. Iggy looked at me. Well, in my direction at least.

"So it _is_ Fang who you special love?" He asked me wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. Then he suddenly looked a little down. Did he sound disappointed? Awkward.

"Yes, Ig. That big idiot is the one I special love." I told him. That disappointment seemed to be fake.

Iggy suddenly jumped up to his feet and started yelling "WooHoo!" and running around until he ran into the wall and fell flat on his back with a thud. I would have laughed if I weren't so confused about that little scene.

"And you did that why?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Because I was right! I knew it was Fang. I didn't even have to see anything to know you two loved each other! I am amazing! Did you know your voice goes a little higher when you talk to Fang?" He asked and it sounded like he was trying to hold back a laughing fit.

"It does not!" I snapped at Iggy. I glared at him indignantly.

"Yeah. OK. Whatever you say Max." Iggy went on, sounding unconvinced. I continued to glare at him, knowing it would do nothing to a blind bird kid.

We filled them in on the plan and Iggy suggested he say things to make me sound more appealing and make IT see what he is missing when he isn't Fang. I told him to do that.

"You can't let him know about this. Got it?" I asked, threateningly. They nodded vigorously.

"Good" I said, sounding pleased.

"Now, it's boy hunting time!" Nudge squealed. What have I gotten myself into?

END CHAPTER 6

I hope you liked it! What boy will Max use? Will the Plan work? Thanks for reading my story and there will be more. Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	7. Chapter 7 Boy Hunting

Wouldn't You Like To Know 7

Max POV

So Nudge wants to go boy hunting for me. I don't know how the hell to do that! I get the general idea from the title, but I can't just walk up to a random guy and ask him out. That's weird! And the guy could be an ax murderer or criminal or something! Well, I'm not worried about that really because I could easily kick any full human's ass, but for a normal girl! (Which I am pretending to be for this. See what Fang is making me do!)

Nudge, Angel and I are going to a local café. Nudge thinks it's an ideal spot to get asked out. Basically, we just sit there and wait. Really boring.

"So, we need to find you a boy. He needs to be good enough for you, but still normal." Nudge surveyed the café, "Pick one." What? I can't! How do I do that? I mean there are a couple cute guys here (sort of cute), but I don't think they would just come up and ask me out-

Suddenly, a random cute boy from the café comes up to us. Nudge elbowed me in the ribs and I looked at her. She pointed to the boy subtly.

"Do you approve?" She whispered. I looked at him carefully. He looked fairly cute, but he wasn't hot. Like a certain missing person. I nodded and Nudge grinned evilly. The boy was only a little ways away from our table.

"Hi." He said when he got to our table. He was all nervous. Or, at least, that's what it looked like. It was kind of cute. I smiled. Rare for a stranger to get that out of me but, I want Fang back. I have to do things I wouldn't usually. This way of getting Fang back to normal is also part of his punishment for changing so drastically in the first place.

"Hi. I'm Max." I said politely. Something else that rarely happens with strangers. This boy was around my height it looked like. He had blondish brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Jake." He smiled back at me. "The guys over there thought I should come over and introduce myself. I wanted to anyway." He smiled awkwardly. "I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me here tomorrow?"

That was way easier then I thought. So I said yes. He sat and we talked for a while, then Nudge, Angel and I left the café and went home. His Idiocy was home. Nick was still there. Fang was still gone. 'Nick' is way too bright (and I don't mean smart). It is really getting on my nerves. Only Angel and Nudge are _that_ upbeat usually. Maybe Gazzy, occasionally. Iggy is more a relaxed happy. So basically, 'Nick' is as happy as a girl. This is another reason we need Fang back. He is much more masculine. Usually.

"So, Max. What time are you meeting Jake tomorrow?" Nudge asked me quietly. We didn't want IT to know yet. I have a special way for him to find out later.

"Noon, at the café." I said smugly with a pleased smile. 'Nick' is in for a huge surprise.

LINE BREAK

Fang POV

Max seems to be adjusting to my change now. Maybe she will even like me. The way I want. I am still trying to get used to it. The different clothes are annoying. And I have to talk A LOT more. I also have to smile a lot which I am not used to I usually reserve a real smile for someone special or a special moment. Usually, I only, truly smile when I'm with Max. That's still true to this day.

Max POV

Lunch was fun with Jake. He asked me out again for the next day. He asked me out on a movie date. Perfect. I've heard that's were most girls get there first kiss with a new boyfriend. It will be for me too. Or so Nudge says. She made me watch a chick-flick marathon. That was a main part of the romance movies. Kissing at the movies. That may be what I'm in for tomorrow. Here goes everything.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

Max POV

Anne dropped me off at the theater. Jake was waiting outside the theater for me. He smiled when he saw me and waved. I returned the smile and walked up to him. He took my hand and we walked into the theater together. When we took our seats in front of the giant movie screen.

Halfway through the movie, Jake pulled the 'yawn-stretch-arm-around-girl' move. Usually, I would have said something witty, but I need this guy to help me get Fang back. So, I let it slide. I even snuggled into him a bit so he would think it worked.

A little while later, Jake turned to me. He bent over to me and kissed me. He was ok, I guess. I mean, he was acceptable for what I need him for. I sound so horrible. But, he was also looking at Nudge a lot so she could have him. It would definitely make her happy. Most likely it would make him happy too.

We kissed for the rest of the movie (which wasn't long) and then he walked me home. Then he left. I actually had fun on the date. I couldn't decide if I had a better date with Sam or Jake. I invited Jake to come over tomorrow. And he said yes.

"You did it! This will be easy." Nudge said after I told her how the date went. She was smiling proudly, like she was so happy I accomplished this and she didn't expect it. A little offensive, but I'll live.

"So, Jake is coming over tomorrow. You both know what to do?" I told the two younger girls. They both nodded, smiling giddily. I smiled at them, a triumphantly evil smile. Fang will be back very soon.

END CHAPTER 7

Thanks for reading! I am sooo sorry it took so long for me to upload it! I had school, family and a bunch of other stuff to do but, I will try to get the chapters up faster! Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	8. Chapter 9: The End

Max POV

Jake was supposed to come over around noon today. It is 11:30. IT came home about a half hour ago. Just in time for the show.

Nudge did all of my make up (I wear very little) and my hair again. Angel supervised. We had an entire plan set out. Iggy and Gazzy would be hanging out with IT all day today. They would make sure he was always in view of Jake and I. Nudge and Angel were going to make sure I don't screw up. Basically, I need to kiss Jake in font of Fang.

If this doesn't work, I don't know what will.

LINE BREAK! WHEN JAKE THE FAKE ARRIVES!

Max POV

It was still a few minutes till noon, so I decided to make sure IT was near. He was in his room. For once, the plan didn't backfire before it started!

I heard the doorbell. The second it rang, Nudge and Angel were by my side.

"So, all you need to do is make-out with him and make sure Fang sees. It will be easy. We will get him out of his room. Iggy and Gazzy will drag him within view of where ever you are. Got it?" nudge explained. I nodded and went to the door.

"Hey, Jake." I said with a smile as I opened the door. He was holding a bouquet of gardenias. I swear boys usually get roses, but whatever.

"Hey! I got you flowers!" He said, smiling wide. He was a smiley type. Ew. I took the flowers and put them in water. He looked pretty amazed by the house. I have to admit, Anne has an awesome house. It's like a mansion.

I looked put the window and saw Iggy and Gazzy with Fang. When Gazzy turned to the window, I nodded to him. He suddenly got this huge, devilish smile on his face. That kid can be a little frightening.

He started leading Fang inside. I needed to act fast. How, though? He is a teenage boy. I am pretty sure he wouldn't mind if I randomly started making out with him. So that's what I did.

"Jake, can you come here?" I said, innocently, which is pretty hard for me. He came over to me with a rather creepy smile on his face. He just doesn't stop smiling does he?

I kissed him as soon as he was in front of me. Just as Fang came in. Perfect timing, if I do say so myself. And I do. I discretely opened one eye a little to see his face. He was emotionless. Just like Fang. Though, that emotionlessness seemed to turn to anger fairly quickly. A little quicker than I thought. Uh oh.

Suddenly Jake was pulled off me. He was also punched in the face and then unconscious. I didn't quite expect that, but, hey, whatever works. I looked and Fang was glaring down and Jake's motionless body with his fist clenched. Effective. I couldn't help but smile.

He noticed. "Why the hell are you smiling Max? He practically just raped you! I thought you would have already killed him." Fang said.

"There's the violent Fang I know and love." That worked so well!

"What? Love?" Fang looked confused and smug at the same time. I'm guessing that the whole almost killing Jake thing made it a little harder for him to go back to being stoic.

"I….well…um…" I was looking at the ceiling, the floor. Anywhere, but at him. I seem to be really good at backing myself into corners.

Suddenly, there was a pair of lips on mine. Fang had moved so quietly I hadn't noticed that he had come over to me. He had one hand on my cheek cupping my face, and the other tightly around my waist, pulling me closer.

After squashing my feeling to run away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I heard Gazzy groan in disgust and Iggy asking what was going on. Nudge and Angel had come down and seemed to be trying to suppress squeals of excitement.

Fang pulled back and smiled. A full-blown smile. That's probably as rare as a flying kid! I mean... well… it's rare. "So it was me? The whole time?" he asked. He actually looked happy. It took him long enough to catch on.

"Yes. I love Fang. Not you. Not Nick." I said. His face fell a little when I said 'not you'. "So, are you Fang or Nick?"

"I am definitely Fang." He said quickly.

"You don't look like Fang." He kissed me quickly then raced upstairs. A minute later, he came down looking like my Fang. I smiled. "Much better."

I took him by the hand and we went outside. We started kissing and didn't stop. For about an hour. I guess Fang loves me, too. Neither of us had ever been happier.

P.S I am pretty sure Jake is still unconscious.

THAT'S IT! THE END OF THIS STORY! SORRY IF IT SUCKED! HOPE IT DIDN'T. THANKS FOR READING!

-Sarah


End file.
